


Overreacting

by Tealshirt



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, hipster!Steve, punk!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky are roommates who get into an argument. Steve storms out but after reflecting he decides he probably overreacted really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overreacting

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write and this is what happened. Feedback is appreciated very much!

           Steve yelped loudly as he tumbled into the wall. He put out a hand to keep his balance and bent down to untangle the rogue shirt off his foot. He glared down at the blue fabric in his hand and walked towards the door to his left, currently blaring loud music. He knocked frantically and waited, arms crossed and anger morphing his usually calm demeanor. When the door opened and Steve's roommate stood leaning against it, eyebrow raised, Steve hurled the shirt at his face and huffed. " James,could you start picking up your fucking laundry?! Why the hell is it in the living room anyways?"

Bucky yanked the shirt from his face, and glared back at Steve. " How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? And I don't know! Why the fuck is your art shit strewn out all over the apartment?"

" Oh, i'm sorry _Bucky._ And jee, maybe it's because that's what I do for a living dumb ass!" Steve yelled standing to his tip toes to get in the other's face. 

Bucky stepped back slightly, face twisted in anger, and slammed the door to his bedroom signaling the end of the conversation.Steve growled in frustration and stormed out, just barely remembering to grab his jacket and scarf. He put on his scarf with stiff, jerky movements, grinding his teeth together and cursing his roommate under his breath. He stomped down the stairs outside their apartment complex, weaving in and out of groups of people, cheerily singing Christmas carols.

He didn't quite know where he was going but somehow he ended up in park, and finding a empty bench, he threw himself down and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Logically, Steve knew that they were both incredibly stressed, work during the holidays was always awful, but he knew Bucky didn't deserve to be snapped at. The dark haired brunette was still adjusting to being back in the states, and they still barely knew each other. Steve sighed, and put his head in his hands. _'Now I feel bad. Still...he shouldn't just leave his clothes everywhere.'_

The blonde groaned and stood, deciding a cup of coffee was in order before he went and apologized. Steve started towards his favorite café, shivering from the cold. He knew that it wasn't smart for him to be outside with all his health problems, and that he couldn't afford to get sick right now; not when he so desperately needed money.

Steve zipped his jacket up to his chin, and reached for the door of the café with the other. He looked up at the door right in time for it to come smashing into his face, causing him to stumble back and make a desperate grab for his chunky glasses. Of course he had gained too much momentum by then and he only had seconds to mourn his glasses when his body landed on hard concrete and he had the wind knocked out of him. Steve sat still for moment, the noise around him seeming to fade in out, and he tried to take a couple shallows breaths. He coughed and spluttered trying to breath, and blinked his eyes open. A blurry figure stood over him, asking him if he was alright, and Steve nodded attempting to sit up.

"I am so sorry!" The man who had hit Steve with the door spoke.

"It's- fine." Steve said, holding out his hand, and squinting down at the ground. He looked around for his glasses, looking up when the man tapped his shoulder.

"Here." He said giving Steve his glasses," I'm Sam." He said holding out his hand.

Steve put on his glasses and sighed when he noticed one of the lens was cracked. He took hold of Sam's hand and tried his best to be polite to the man who had hit him with a door. "I'm Steve." He said.

Even with a busted lens, Steve could still tell that Sam was an attractive guy. Sam had a nice smile, but he looked embarrassed. Sam's smile faded and he grimaced, and turned to look at a frightening red head behind him who cleared her throat.

"This is Natasha." The red head waved slightly and gestured behind her, "This is Clint. He can't hear you since he has his hearing aids turned down."

Steve surprised them both by signing "hello" at Clint who smiled and signed back to Steve.

"I'm sorry I broke your glasses dude." Sam apologized.

"Oh it's fine. I have another pair at home, sadly they are a bit chunkier and an older prescription."

"Chunkier? Than those?" Natasha asked gesturing at Steve's large framed hipster glasses.

"Surprisingly? Yes." Steve chuckled.

"I still feel bad. Maybe I can help you pay to get them fixed?"

"No, no that's not necessary, really-" Steve said shaking his head.

"I insist." Sam said taking out a piece of paper," Here's my number, just call me when you get them fixed and I'll pay." Steve took the offered paper and slid it into his wallet with a smile. "Thanks." He said, kindly.

Natasha slapped Sam's arm and motioned with her head. Sam nodded and started to back away. " Later Steve." Steve opened the door carefully, his eyesight fuzzy and unfocused because of the effort of only having one lens to see through.

~*~

Steve walked home, doing his best not to wander into oncoming traffic with his impaired vision, and cuddling his hot coffee for warmth. He managed to make it all the way to his front door and get it unlocked, throwing his coat and scarf on the table beside it and creeping towards the kitchen. He made his way to Bucky's door and knocked hesitantly,hoping the other man wouldn't ignore him. The loud music paused and Bucky opened the door slightly, and Steve grinned shyly up at him, hoping to coerce him into talking. When a minute passed and nothing was said Steve sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry okay. It was wrong of me to yell at you, I really overreacted." 

Bucky stared at Steve with narrowed eyes, nodding slightly at Steve. Silence filled the space between them again and Steve turned to go to his room, on the opposite side of the living room, when Bucky cleared his throat. The small blonde paused and looked back at Bucky, who had walked out of this room, and was nervously fiddling with his lip ring.

"What happened to you glasses?" He asks.

"I...I got hit by a door, and they broke."

"You okay?"

"I got the wind knocked out of me but i'm okay. The guy that did it gave me his number and offered to pay for new ones." Bucky nods, but it looks like he clenches his jaw, and his eyes go cold once more. Steve is confused for a second because it looks like Bucky is jealous,but he convinces himself it's not that, but that he can only see Bucky out of one side that makes it seem so. Bucky is silent as he turns and goes back to his room, and Steve breaks out of his daydream long enough to notice that Bucky  _isn't wearing a shirt_ The only thought running through his mind is ' _holy shit, he's so hot.'_

Steve heads back into his room and get his old glasses out of his desk drawer, setting a reminder on his phone to call his eye doctor in the morning and schedule an appointment to get his glasses repaired. He starts to make dinner, and is disappointed to find that his glasses have become mostly useless, when he can't even read what the ingredients on the spices are. He spares a glance at his roommates door, and decides that food is more important than his pride.

He knocks on the door for the third time that day, and waits while Bucky turns off his music and opens it again. Steve is saddened to realize that he put a shirt on now, but he quickly pushes it aside and gestures towards their tiny kitchen. "I need some help um..reading the spices. You mind?" "No, that's fine I can help." Bucky says padding out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Steve follows closely behind, and tells Bucky the first thing they need.

Unlike Steve, Bucky can reach the ingredients easily, and he doesn't continuously question _why_ they keep everything on the top shelves. After placing the spices into the food, Steve jumps on the counter and sits patiently, jumping down every so often to stir. Bucky has pulled out his phone from a mysterious pocket and is scrolling idly through it.

After Steve declares the meal ready, Bucky stands and grabs the plates and forks, and distributes the food out. Steve notices that Bucky gave himself a little less than Steve and he shakes his head and makes to add more to the other's plate, but freezes when he catches the look the brunette is giving him. It's the same look Steve got from his mother when he was sick, or his asthma was acting up again. It wasn't pity, the look everyone seemed to give him, when they saw him. No, the look Bucky gave him was one of  _worry._  Worry that this 98-pound asthmatic, who could barely see without his glasses, and was sick so often, wasn't eating enough. Steve gave in and took a seat at their dining table and Bucky settled across from him.

They both stuffed their food in their mouths quickly and Bucky took both plates and did the dishes, despite it being Steve's turn. While Bucky took off the rubber gloves they kept by the sink, Steve stands and stretches, watching Bucky carefully, and smiling when his eye's drift towards the pale sliver of skin exposed at his stomach.

"You wanna watch a movie?" He asks after a short pause.

"Sure." Bucky says following him, and he throws himself down on the couch and waits for Steve to make himself comfortable, before he takes the leftover space up. Steve picks a B-rated horror movie, and he Bucky end up laughing their way through it, making fun of the characters and basic plot of the movie. He let's Bucky pick the second one, and halfway through he's getting tired, but not willing to say so. Bucky of course notices his eyes slowly shutting and makes no move to wake him, his own overall tiredness finally catching up with him after the long nights of pacing his bedroom, unable to sleep.

When Steve wakes up at three in the morning, he has somehow gravitated towards Bucky, and is leaning against the warm chest provided. Steve shudders slightly and burrows deeper, trying not to wake the other up, and dozes back off, content and warm.

 

 

 


End file.
